


Day 16: Pet Play

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [16]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Galo's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, I Don't Even Know, I hate myself, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, What Have I Done, and they're like, boobs, wtf you're a dude how is this physically possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio milks Galo's tiddies. Please don't judge me.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Day 16: Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Cows count as pets, right?

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3V2HzJ)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. This is the horniest thing I've ever drawn in my life.


End file.
